


Rachel

by A_M_Kelley



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abandonment, Absent Parent, Angst, Emotional Hurt, Hate, Horror, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 17:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem I wrote about my estranged mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rachel

**Author's Note:**

> Partly inspired by the nursery rhyme "Scarebaby".

Skeleton, Skeleton, dancing in the rain,  
through daisied fields, that grow quite insane.  
Hipping away and hopping away, you suddenly lose your charm,  
femur and tibia breaking off in alarm.

Skeleton, Skeleton, how did you get so far?  
You left what needed you most, behind, but can't remember who or what they are.  
Backwards and forwards, you shimmy up and down,  
under and over, you lie without a sound.

Skeleton, Skeleton, you do not seem to see,  
skin and organs composed you, you're nothing without me.  
Sweetly maimed Skeleton, what happened to your head?  
You appear to be alive, but act like you are dead.


End file.
